


"I Am Yours, Always."

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on how Rin brought him food long ago, his father's warnings of accepting food from a ningen. He lived in denial for so long until he understands truly that he and Rin were always going to end up in this moment. It doesn't matter who says the words, it's simply their truth.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	"I Am Yours, Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love writing for my OTP. I do promise to work on Fangs and Claws (Touga's story) and my InuBleach one too.
> 
> Enjoy this one-shot!

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman, the ningen woman, who he had come to love. He slowly brushed her damp bangs out of her face and she sighed his name in her sleep and turned her back to him. She curled up, still holding his hand, and forcing him stay in their bed.

He wondered how much power she truly held over him.

He was hers long before she was his. In a non-romantic way.

She had been but a child when she found him, dumping water on him.

She brought him food, not caring for herself during those few short days. She came to him with bruises and holding what meager offerings of food she could bring.

He had told her off when she brought the fish. She silently left him, mute back then from seeing her family murdered by bandits two years earlier.

He had stared at the food and knew if he accepted her offering then he was hers until she died.

His body needed sustenance and he didn't _truly_ believe his father's stories from long ago when he was just a young pup sitting on his father's knee.

 _"Sesshomaru, should you ever accept an offering of food from a ningen, you will always be theirs until the end when you two are separated in death. Should you accept her or even his food your heart will grieve, and you will know sorrow like nothing you have ever experienced before."_ His father explained and stroked his head gently and then pointed to the night sky. _"A crescent moon, just like yours and your mother's."_

 _"I will never fall for a ningen's tricks, I promise Chichi-ue."_ Sesshomaru said with a nod and his father looked down at him and smirked, softly snorting and nodding. _"Hai."_ His father touched his crescent moon.

It wasn't a trick. The girl did not want anything. She was merely offering food and caring for him.

All of it confused him.

He reached out anyways and took the fish and ate it. He hated it, but his body screamed for nourishment, his wounds had been grave enough to make Tenseiga save him.

The blade he hated and loved. Hated because he hated humans and had no desire to protect them. Loved it because it had belonged to his father, who he had hoped to show his strength to one day. To overpower and take his father's place as the Great General.

His father had fallen in love in with a ningen woman and shortly after the birth of his Hanyou brother his father was gone.

But it was a girl who offered him food, he could not fall in love with her. She was just a little young thing.

He would not become his father.

Just days later, she was laying there at his feet dead.

Internally, he was shocked at how she laid there. Hair fanned out on the path. Blood seeping from bite marks of the wolves. Eyes staring at him blankly.

She had been running to him. Either for protection or to protect him in her nonsensical manner.

The wolves whined and he turned his attention them at long last, but only after moments in reality. They felt his aura, his anger, the ningen girl was dead and he was furious.

He wanted to see her smile and pulled out Tenseiga, willing to test it once more.

It pulsed.

He slashed and she was alive once more, bruises and bites healing. Her heart beat steady and strong.

They stared into each other's eyes and he cursed his father's stories and his father's fondness for ningens.

_I am not you, Chichi-ue. I am tied to her soul._

Whenever she was in danger, he would rush to her.

Whenever she was hungry, he would let her hunt and gather as she needed.

Whenever she wanted to play, he would let her pick flowers.

Even if she never asked, her body would speak for her. Small whimpers when she was scared, a growl of her stomach when she was hungry, eyes glittering with mischief and a small tugging at the corners of her lips as she saw a field of flowers.

He denied to everyone, including himself, that he was answering the whims of a young ningen girl.

He was a powerful youkai; he did not kneel to a ningen girl. Especially one that barely came up to his knee.

She was weak, but she smiled and was carefree. She was always happily singing songs about him mostly, some of Jaken or A-Un.

When she was scared of the wolf and their brief encounters with him and his brown wolves that took her life the first time, he reminded her that she wanted to fish. He denies that he ever said the words just a little more gently to calm her and bring her back to the moment.

He found her curious. She followed him so willingly, made the choice without a second thought.

He offered her multiple times to join a ningen village. Especially in the beginning.

She always refused. Even one time boldly grabbing his hand and staring up at him with brown eyes tearing up. _"You are my best friend; I'll never be apart from you."_ She boldly stated in her defiance.

He wondered how his first true friend in all his centuries was a little ningen girl.

He found her endearing. She would pick him flowers and present them to him with a smile. Sometimes making them into a crown or bracelet.

He always dropped the crown onto her head and turned away from her pout of rejection. _"A flower crown suits Rin better than this one."_ He always stated.

She would sigh and then go running off. He would glance to see her running through whatever field they were in.

A crown of flowers on her head sitting perfectly.

When she died again and Tenseiga failed him to bring back the one person that mattered to him, his first friend, his only friend, he truly loathed the blade.

He dropped the blade and held her close.

 _"Sesshomaru, should you ever accept an offering of food from a ningen, you will always be theirs until the end when you two are separated in death. Should you accept her or even his food your heart will grieve, and you will know sorrow like nothing you have ever experienced before."_ Those words haunted him then.

He wondered if his father had foreseen this event. His father, it was claimed, had the gift of foresight. Having not inherited this gift, he didn't believe in it.

_Chichi-ue, is this what you saw? Did you see me loose Rin? Nothing is worth gaining if I lose her life._

His mother revived her upon Jaken crying on his behalf. He had never been more grateful to his retainer.

He obtained Bakusaiga, something that would never have happened if he hadn't met Rin and started him on a new path in life.

When she was taken by Naraku one last time, the illusions tricked his future sister-in-law but not him. He knew Rin. He knew her scent, her demeanor, her smile.

After all they were friends.

When he left her in the village, her bottom lip trembled but he made his promises to return to her, to visit, to bring her whatever she needed, he would not forget her.

How could he?

He offered that she could choose to follow him once more when she became older and was more able to catch up to him better. He told her it was also okay to live in the ningen village, he would always come to see her.

Even when she was old and gray he would always visit her. He promised and she nodded, shoulders shaking with unshed tears. _"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."_ She whispered and then he left her in front of the house of the old miko, his brother nodding to him. A silent promise to look after her.

After four years, he realized his feelings were growing along with her.

He couldn't deny it.

He was falling in love with her.

He would let her decide their future.

He gave her a riddle and she blushed softly, claiming embarrassment but smiling as if pleased by his words.

He showered her with more lavish kimonos after that point. Colours she liked, butterflies, birds, or flowers on them.

It didn't take long in his eyes for her to grow up. Like a blink of an eye in his near-infinite life. Only another four and she ran up to him and smiled.

 _"I've caught up to you."_ Her brown eyes twinkled in the afternoon light. He let his eyes roam her entire figure, from her toes, finally wearing sandals, up to the roots of her wild dark hair that seemed more tamed with age. Even if there were a few rogue locks of hair that took on a life of their own. _"Sesshomaru, let's travel again."_ She blushed softly as she dropped the title.

He took the three steps need to stand before her and cupped her cheek in his left hand. She rubbed her cheek against his palm, and he nodded.

His right hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, mindful of his armour. _"Let us get married first."_ He said gently, staring at her smiling pink lips. He caved into his desire and leaned his head down and caught her lips in a slow kiss.

His heart pounded in elation. His soul felt complete. They would be together for as long as he could have her.

He could feel her hands in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Her palm rubbed his left ear and he practically purred. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, no longer caring for their soft kisses. He wanted more.

Rin gasped and made small quiet noises that had him thinking of who would possibly marry a daiyoukai to a ningen. He wanted their wedding by nightfall, he would not longer wait. He simply could not wait a day longer.

He needed her.

He pulled back. _"The monk, can he perform rites?"_ He had throatily asked.

Rin nodded breathily and then grabbed his face and pulled him for another kiss.

Now, presently, he stared at his sleeping bride.

He had denied for four years that she meant something to him, that he was already hers that moment she brought him a fish in the woods all those years early. He just had to be patient.

Even now he had a difficult time grasping the idea.

Then for four years after his denial, he had pined and waited for her to grow, to mature. To approach him.

He would deny that he feared she would find love elsewhere. He would have watched from the side and accepted it.

He may have kidnapped her and kept her away from her love until the other gave up. But he always respected Rin's choices and her autonomy too much.

He would have returned to her on her deathbed to hold her and bring her to a flower field to die properly. Maybe steal a kiss from cold lips.

But she was his as much as he was hers. He had nothing to fear in the end. She chose him.

He leaned down and slowly kissed her temple. She rolled onto her stomach and his hand was dragged under her chest. He leaned over her carefully and shifted over her and to her other side. He flopped down onto his back on the floor. With her laying on the edge of the futon.

He turned his head and stared at her with a small smirk. "Rin, do you truly love me so much that you can't bear to be apart from me? Not even for a moment?" He asked her gently.

She continued sleeping and he didn't blame her. He was after all a daiyoukai with a great amount of stamina and virility.

Mixed in with his longing and pent up desires.

He would let her sleep for the day, the night had been exhausting.

He leaned closer and took in her scent. Cherry blossoms, pine, and his musky scent all over her. The scent of their lovemaking present in the air of the room.

He had brought her to the manor he had secretly built for her in the valley near the woods just outside of the village he left her in.

He nuzzled her brow gently as she murmured softly in her sleep. He pressed his brow to hers and she shifted closer and he freed his hand from her grasp, a frown settling on her brow. He kissed her furrowed skin and wrapped his arms around her, mindlessly playing with dark strands and mixing them with white.

They were like Yin and Yang.

They were harmonious.

Brown eyes that reminded him of the nature of the earth, of the wild, opened slowly.

His amber eyes that were the colour of honey, of gold, of the sun's light stared at her softly. Etching the moment into his near-immortal one.

"I am yours, always."

It didn't matter who had spoke then soft words. It was true for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate feedback and comments. Let me know what you think, what you like, etc. Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr myravenspirit too!


End file.
